Microwave cooking is typically performed in a closed and shielded space, with the entire volume of the cooking space irradiated by microwaves. Nonuniformities in heating the food item are typically avoided by physically rotating the food inside the cooking space. Materials not compatible with microwaves (e.g. metals) are excluded from the cooking space before cooking begins.